


"And Evil takes a human form in Jessica Pearson..."

by WonderlandJudas



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandJudas/pseuds/WonderlandJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica regrets nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And Evil takes a human form in Jessica Pearson..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first offering for the Suits fandom, and my first fic in little over a year. Jessica is one of my favorite characters, and I just wanted to explore her a bit, her past, and her motivation, etc. Especially after her portrayal in "Rewind." I hope you like it, and I am very accepting of con/crit, so it you see something wrong, feel free to point it out. :)

Jessica Pearson squared her shoulders and walked into the room, taking a seat on the wooden antique chair and set her leather briefcase on the floor. She smoothed her black skirt down and took a look around. The room was richly decorated, as Jessica expected, and there were chairs scattered spontaneously throughout. A small table offering cheap refreshments stood forlorn in the corner.

She was here for a job interview. This interview, Jessica believed, was the most important interview of her life, and when she got the job (not _if_ , “if” considered the possibility of failure, and failure was simply not an option) she would be working for one of New York’s most prominent law firms. Having graduated from Harvard Law School (and wasn’t that just an exemplary accomplishment in itself?) job offers were a dime a dozen, because seriously? _Harvard Law_. 

But Jessica was not going to settle for just any job. The one position she wanted was obviously one she would have to fight for, she mused, as she eyed the other candidates in the room, callously judging them. Once again, she found herself surrounded by the spawn of old money, little white boys who had never actually wanted for anything, who had never felt hunger, who had never felt the weight of possible failure due to monetary circumstances. They were people who quite honestly believed that an associate position at the prestigious firm of Miles and Burke was their right. Jessica sneered, inwardly of course, her face staying in a mask of stoic passivity. It wasn’t right to antagonize the competition, after all, regardless of how little competition they actually were.

One boy offered her a hesitant smile, and she returned a smirk. She remembered him: Brian Miller, a scholarship student like herself. They were never particularly close (she was close with very few people at Harvard, by choice), but she respected him. He too, had clawed his way up from the bottom. _May the best lawyer win_ , Jessica thought, extremely confident in her ability to nail this interview.

She was going to win, there was no question about it. This had been what she had prepared for all her life. Her chance to outshine all of her old classmates and to utterly destroy any traces of the low expectations her bastard of her father had for her. Jessica Pearson had many things to prove, and among them was rising above everyone’s expectations of her. 

She was no longer Little Jessy Pearson in Mrs. Kinney’s kindergarten class, with her quiet voice and small dreams of maybe, one day, becoming a secretary like her mother wanted her to be. She was not Jess, the high school bitch who could make someone cry with a raised eyebrow and a derogatory word, and would soon follow up with a sharp fist to the nose if you really pissed her off. She was Jessica Pearson, the woman who had fought to get to the top with every ounce of strength she could muster. True, she was not a saint, but she had never professed to be such a thing. Yes, she had utterly destroyed Ella Medeiros in order to gain that internship that became a stepping stone to this particular opportunity, and _sure_ she had once reported a classmate for selling drugs and if that little threatening, back-stabbing bitch of a classmate had almost been valedictorian had it not been for her whistleblowing, what of it? 

Jessica needed a leg up and she had gotten it. Everyone has skeletons in their closet, and she knew that throughout her career all she would be doing is adding to that festering pile. But she also knew that fifteen years from now, the sign on that building would read Miles, Burke and Pearson. 

In reality, twelve years from now, the sign would read Pearson Hardman, and five years later it would read Pearson and Specter, and twelve years from then, it would read Pearson, Specter and Ross. Of course, as of now, she had no way of knowing that. All she knew was that this opportunity was the one that would make all of her ambitions come true. 

“Jessica Pearson?” The middle-aged, bored secretary called out from her desk, as another candidate walked out. Daniel Hardman, in an expensive suit and purple tie stood by the door.

Grabbing her suitcase, Jessica stood up. She brushed a stray piece of lint off her crisp, white shirt, and walked toward her interviewer, her head held high. This associate position under Daniel Hardman would make her career, and she was absolutely going to get it. In order to get to be the best, you have to be willing to ruin the competition. 

“Mr. Hardman,” she greeted, extending her hand. Daniel Hardman raised an appraising eyebrow, shook her hand, and smiled at her. Jessica returned that devil’s smile with her own, as he gestured her inside the room. 

She was not stupid; the stairway to the top was built on the back of all her opponents and she had scuffed her stilettos on their spines. But she would never regret any of the actions that lead her here, and refused to hold her head anything other than high. As she walked into that fancy hotel room, her head stacked with legal jargon and a suitcase full of dreams, Jessica Pearson _knew_ she was going to make it and she would be  damned if she allowed anyone to get in her way. 


End file.
